Opposites attract
by Lixz-Axel-Me
Summary: Brsxiana finds herself in the streets of twilight town a new born nobody. her only place of solitude is the floating castle in the distance, and inside it perhaps, in Axel's arms? it's a fun romantic fanfic that started as a request, hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Opposites attract:

Opposites attract:

Chapter one: an unwelcome welcome.

The blackness started to clear as Brsxiana stirred.

"Wha…" was all she could manage. Before she totally regained consciousness there was there was a deep hallow aching in her chest.

"Augh!" she screamed as the pain sluggishly made it's way through her nerves finally signaling to her brain what kind of agony she was in. But the pain reseeded, fading into a distant memory as her vision cleared. There were decrepit buildings everywhere with flashing, half-lit neon signs that read only as gibberish. Brsxiana stiffened, hearing a scraping sound far off and sprang to her feet. As the noise grew closer Brsxana's breath quickened. Just where was she? She looked up to the sky as if would hold the answer. Not that she expected it to though, but perhaps that's why she was so surprised when it did. There suspended in a deep blue ocean of stars was a hart shaped moon, radiating off a warm glow. For Brsxiana though it might as well have been emanating radiation.

"No." she breathed to herself. "No way." Then she heard the scraping, like claws on chalkboard, from right behind her. In sheer panic she whipped around, feeling some thing well up inside her, and with a scream she let it out. She watched as a blue flame ate up the black creature that had been behind her. She stared in amazement as they lingered on the cracked concrete before vanishing. She felt something cold in her hands and looking down she saw the undeniable truth. In each hand she held a long thin steel sword, like that of a samurai, on which the sapphire flames seemed to dance. Slowly they disappeared seeming to vanish back into her hands.

There was a loud rumble of thunder, like a drum role. Brsxiana stared at the sky once again in desperation, pleading silently that the inevitable would not come, but as all bad omens it was followed with a disastrous outcome. The rain poured as if some one was having a field day with a million fire hydrants in the heavens.

" This is officially the crapiest day ever" she said staring back into the large yellow eyes of another creatures that had come up to her before dispatching the critter without another thought.

The water streamed down her face running her hair into her eyes. She looked frantically for a place to avoid the rain, a place where she could calm down and think through all the things that were happening to her. Then she spotted it, the only other source of light in this endless night. A castle, floating, with a few scattered lights from windows shining like beacons.

"This is impossible." She said to herself. (Note: Notice that the cold blue flames and the samurai swords just appearing out of nowhere was fine but the floating castle no that's impossible!) Brsxiana began to run sprinting towards the foreboding building. Finally she reached it, panting she knocked on the door. She could hear the sound reverberate on unseen surfaces behind the monstrous doors.

Xemnas looked up for his work, interrupted and thoroughly annoyed by a knocking at the door. He rose and walked to his window looking down. There looked to be a drowned rat standing on the threshold of the castle, a vary large drowned rat. He sighed to himself, quite put out, but then a thought came to him and a smile crept across his face at the prospect. A newborn nobody, the possibilities were endless.

Brsxiana realized she should be cold but felt nothing, a trivial fact she thought, and so dismissed it immediately. '_come on_' she thought '_there's got to be some body home_'. There was a flash of lightning, almost blinding, and Brsxiana caught her reflection in a window. She almost fainted at the sight. For the first time she noticed the black leather cloak she wore. Her hair was now the color of a tropical ocean, and her eyes flashed brilliant blue. Just then the door opened revealing a man dressed the same as she. He looked over her frowning. She noted his long gray hair that stuck out at odd angles. The frown then turned into a look of concern.

"Come in" he said, "You must be freezing." Brsxiana didn't feel like correcting him, she felt like collapsing on the floor. Instead though she thanked him and fallowed him into the darkness, despite every sane nerve in her body telling her otherwise. She reminded herself silently of what wait for her if she did turn and run.

"I'm Xemnas, by the way" he said before starting down the hall. They seemed to keep walking forever, up stairs, thru corridors, down hallways. All the while not a word was exchanged. Though Brsxiana did hear a few muffled noises from behind the odd door, even a scream once, but Xemnas's only reaction was a slight laugh and a mumbled something about a Larxine. '_Whatever that is'_ Brsxiana thought.

Finally they came to a stop. Right in front of a door to which some one had taped a rather bad drawing of a toxic waste sign. Xemnas knocked.

"Vexen" he said into the door. There was some shuffling on the other side of the door, then the sound of glass braking, and a muffled swear word. Finally the door opened and a man a little older than Xemnas with long straight blond hair looked at Xemnas and the Brsxiana with confusion, and then seemed to understand.

"My," he said "Your rather damp." Xemnas and this Vexen ushered Brsxiana into the room where they proceeded to talk about her as if she wasn't there, which was fine because mentally she was off in a land where every one slept 24/7. Vexen eventually went into another room, grabbed a large cage and came out.

"okay" he said "lets see what you can do" and released a heartless into the room. Brsxiana's brain was fogy and slow from exhaustion, but when she saw that thing she reacted immediately and instinctively, instantly dispatching the creature in a fury of flames and steel. She then resumed her stance of swaying back and forth in exhaustion. Xemnas and Vexen stared at her wide-eyed.

"Cold fusion" Vexen breathed.

"You sure?" asked Xemnas.

"Absolutely, the flames are so cold that upon contact with any thing they instantly freeze and shatter it down to the atomic level leaving only ashes, something like fire only cold. Of course that's dumbing it down tremendously. What I wouldn't give to have her power in a formula."

"Well," Said Xemnas, addressing Brsxiana "welcome to Organization 14."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

First impressions:

After her little exhibition Xemnas had lead Brsxiana to her room. He said that he would introduce her to the others latter but that for now she needed her rest. The room was hard to see in the dark, and in her current state the bed was all that Brsxiana could focus on anyways. It didn't matter that she had been lead in to a dark room and told to go to bed by a complete stranger, only that she could sleep. However, as she was drifting off she heard a conversation take place right outside her room.

"Hey, what are you doing in 14's old room? It's off limits, got it memorized!?"

"It's 14's room now."

"You mean he's Back!"

"Sigh No Axel, the new 14's, it's her room, and is needless to say off LIMITS! Especially for you!"

"Snort"

Brsxiana listened as footsteps faded, but then awakened slightly when she realized it was only one set of footsteps. Sure enough, as soon as she could no longer hear the footsteps the door creaked open a little. Brsxiana decided to use a trick she had learned as a child, keep your eyes shut enough that your lashes touched but you could still see. Fooling any onlooker into thinking that you were still asleep. Brsxiana watched as a tall thin figure's silhouette slowly filled her doorway. He walked closer, close enough that she could start to make out his features. She was studying the strange markings under his eyes when they caught the light streaming in from the doorway and flashed emerald green. She almost gasped at the sight, but suppressed it along with the sudden unexpected rush that she got from his penetrating gaze. He approached until his cloak brushed the edge of her bed, and suddenly he reached down and fingered a piece of her hair, which sizzled, at his touch. He quickly wiped his hand on his cloak, then snapped his gaze back to her to she if he had woken her up. Brsxiana's hart beat quickened as his brow furrowed and he leaned down until he was only about a foot away from her face, one hand across her on the bed to support himself.

" Hey your-" was all he got out before Brsxiana decided now was the time to talk.

"What the bleep are you doing?" she demanded, opening her eyes fully.

"Wait, you were… and you let me-" Axel figured without standing before being interrupted yet again.

"Axel!" came a new voice accompanied by Brsxiana's door slamming open.

"Axel the superior wants you to… hey what are you doing?"

"Crap." Axel whispered to himself, standing to face the mullet ridden owner of the voice.

"Well I guess this takes care of all our Akuroku problems" Came yet another new voice laughing from outside the room.

"Who's that?" Asked the first one.

"Uh…14" Axel stammered. "You'll meet her in the morning. She's really tired." This comment only brought more maniac laughing from out side.

"Now don't go braggn' Axel!" He said still cackling.

"I don't get it Axel." Said the one with the innocent voice as Axel ushered him out of the room. Before he closed the door Axel turned and gave her one last look, one eyebrow raised above the other in an expression Brsxiana couldn't read. Then he left quickly and Brsxiana, bewildered, to there fading footsteps.

"Brsxiana… Brsxiana, wake up." Came a vary timid unwelcome voice, at which Brsxiana chucked the nearest projectile, which turned out to be an alarm clock.

"Ow!" screeched the recipient. Then Brsxiana felt the weight of the world, no literally, some one was sitting on her.

"Rule number one, no one picks on Demyx! In the words of Axel, Got it memorized?" Brsxiana opened her eyes to see a rather cute blond with bright blue eyes perched on her stomach.

"Uh, Roxas? I think you can get off her now."

"Oh' right." Said Roxas jumping off.

" Good morning!" chirped Demyx, the alarm clock forgotten. 'He is way to happy for having been shanked with an alarm clock' Brsxiana decided. She sat up in bed trying to lose the urge to hurl that had appeared when 100 pounds been trying to shove it out.

"I'm Demyx!" He practically sang. "And this is-"

"Roxas." The blond one finished for himself.

"At your service." They said, bowing, in unison. Brsxiana got the idea that it was going to be vary, vary hard to stay mad at these two, if not impossible.

"Where am I?" She finally croaked

"Organization 14!" Said the way too energetic Demyx.

"In the old 14's room." Added Roxas. Brsxiana looked around the room finally really looking at it. There were multiple skateboards lining the walls and clothes strewn all over. There was a pair of inlines hanging from the ceiling fan, and two posters on the wall one of Bowling for Soup the other of Aquabats. Her gaze finally fell on a photo laying on the bed side table. It was of Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and another boy. He had deep purple hair that hung down a little past his ears and curled up at the ends. His eyes were black, but shined due to his huge grin. Their faces were all plastered together so that they could all fit in the picture.

"What happened to him?" she asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Life." Roxas said immediately.

"no one ever said life in the organization was easy." Demyx said the most somber she had ever heard him. "Oh, I almost forgot!" He shouted returning to his old self, and giving Brsxiana a start. "The Superior's called a meeting to introduce you to every one! Come on lets go!" He grabbed her elbow pulling her out of bed. She watched as Roxas gestured and a swirling black shadows appeared. Roxas noticed her wide eyed stare.

"You'll get used to it," He said apologetically. "You can do it too."

"Go! Ikimashoo!" Demyx said pushing her though the shadows, and reminding her of the rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. When they materialized they were in a large room surrounded by chairs, 11 of which were occupied.

"Ah, the guest of honor." Said Xemnas. At this Axel smirked and the only other girl at the table rolled her eyes.

"I trust you slept well?" He asked, eyes darting sideways in Axel's direction.

"Fine." She said. When she spoke every one looked at her, then as if gaining their composer turned back to whatever they are doing, most of which was staring off into space. Xemnas cleared his throat then proceeded to introduce every one at the table. Larxine, Luxoard, and Zexion, plus those she had already met were the only ones who acknowledged her presence. When that was over Xemnas spoke again.

"Now Axel since you seem to be so fond of her I trust you'll show her the ropes?"

Why would I want too? She's just some wannabie-nobody, who doesn't get the basic concept of fire being hot." All eyes darted towards Brsxiana, who sent him the coldest glare she could, which must have been pretty icy as Axel looked taken aback and several of the others cleared their throats.

"Well then it can be your punishment for seeking into her room last night." There were some chuckles around the room, but Brsxiana watched Roxas's hand fly to his face and slide down as he shook his head and sighed. She was trying to figure out why he reacted this way when she spied Axel's mischievous grin. Axel jumped up and created a portal, when he was half way thru he turned back to her.

"You coming or what?" He asked still grinning. Silently fuming Brsxiana obediently fallowed.


	3. Chapter 3

Opposites attract:

Opposites attract:

Chapter 3:

Sea salt Ice cream:

"So down this hallway we have-" Axel started when they emerged outside the door where the gathering had taken place. However, as soon as they turned the corner Axel grabbed Brsxiana by the elbow and pushed her into the first room, which turned out to be a broom closet.

"What are you doing?!" Brsxiana demanded.

"You ask that question a lot don't you?" Axel retorted.

"Apparently, but it just seems to come out more around you for some reason!"

Axel closed his eyes and bit his lips, the picture of an anger management student counting to ten.

"This is the only room that isn't bugged." He explained striving to remain calm.

""You mean my room…" stammered Brsxiana. "What has Xemnas got OCD or something?!"

At this Axel burst out laughing, bringing them even closer in this already cramped room, where the smell of ammonia was overwhelming. In fact Brsxiana was now vary aware of the space between the space between them, vary, vary aware. Especially considering it was only about 8 inches.

"Hey listen" Axel said getting this chuckles under control. "I shouldn't have used you to get to the superior, 'spesaly sense your new. The rest of them are used to it, But hey that glare you gave me, I'm pretty sure if I had a hart it would have iced over. That's pretty awesome, useful."

Brsxiana wondered for a brief moment what he meant by that.

"My point is though I'm really sorry, so would you please like, not try to kill me?"

"Sure" Said Brsxiana answered surprised at how quite her voice was. Axel smiled, one corner of his mouth creeping upward and he began to close the space between them. Then he suddenly opened the door and walked out.

"And over this way we have-" He continued a little louder than necessary. Brsxiana shook her head, trying to dislodge the shock, and ran to catch up with him.

'Note to self' Axel thought 'Locking oneself in a closet, with the new girl, That is absolutely full of flammable materials, Bad vary, vary BAD?'

The tour took what seemed like forever. Not that any of it sank in. Brsxiana was to busy paying attention to how Axel's arm kept brushing her shoulder, and to how his hand had found it's way around her waist, for no mater short a time, wail he was showing her to view once. Axel, of course, picked up on this.

"Okay, to heck with this. Do you remember any thing?" He finally asked.

"Uh… not really." Brsxiana confessed rubbing the back of her neck.

"Good, 'cause I'm pretty sure half of it was wrong. Come with me, I'll show something a heck of a lot more interesting than this place." He grabbed her hand, giving her the same rush from before, and pulled her through a portal with him. They came out in the kitchen.

"Hey Roxas!" said Axel slapping fives with keys of destiny, and then with Demyx. They were both eating what appeared to be an ice cube on a stick. Axel produced two more from the freezer.

"What is it" Brsxiana asked taking one.

"Sea salt ice cream!" Axel grinned licking his

"Uh huh" said Brsxiana still untrusting. She tentatively stuck her tongue out.

"Like this" Roxas said, and all three of them took huge licks of their Popsicles. Brsxiana took a small kitty lick and made a face at the salty taste. Instead of laughing though the three guys just stared at her expectantly so she took another lick, then another.

"Wow, you guys got any more of theses?" She asked in between slurps. They all finally cracked a smile.

"It' official!" Roxas said.

"What?" Brsxiana asked now licking the stick, and accepting the next that was immediately offered by Axel.

"Your one of us!" Demyx cheered.

"If you like Sea salt ice cream" Axel said leaning over the counter and working on his third. "You hang with us, if not you hang with the freaks bent on world domination." He finished gesturing with his ice cream. "So" he said draping his arm over her shoulders. "you need some help redecorating right?"

"Uh, yeah." She said

"Cool" said Roxas "We get to go to town."

"Town?" Brsxiana asked.

"In another world!" Demyx proclaimed. Pointing to the ceiling with his ice cream. Brsxiana smiled, Axel's arm still around her, maybe this place wouldn't be so bad.

"Cool!"


	4. Chapter 4

Opposites attract:

Opposites attract:

Chapter 4:

Powers:

"So," said Axel hefting the last box into the closet. "is that everything?"

"Almost." Said Brsxiana trying to shove the old rocket ship blanket on the top shelf of the closet and failing pathetically.

"Here." Axel offered, coming up behind her and reaching the shelf with ease.

"Thanks." Smiled Brsxiana turning, But Axel hadn't moved. He smiled down at her that half twitch of a smile, as one arm encircled her.

"AXEL!" Shouted Roxas bursting in and totally destroying the moment. "Demyx is having trouble with the superior."

Axel sighed "I'll be right back." He said. "Then we can go."

"Okay." Dismissed Brsxiana nodding, still trying to recover from yet another bad timed interruption by sorting through the contents of the bedside table. Not much, only some spare wheels and a kneepad.

"SoOoOoo." Said Roxas from his perch on the dresser, his feet dangling two feet off the ground and swinging back and forth. "Do you really have cold fusion?" He asked.

"That's what Vexen called it," Brsxiana answered. "but I'm not really sure. I've only got to use it twice and both times I was kind of out of it."

"You've only used you powers twice!" Roxas exclaimed his mouth hanging open I sheer horror. "No…Way!"

"What?" asked Axel walking out of a portal with Demyx.

"She's only used her powers twice!" Roxas stammered, thrusting two fingers in Axel's face and jumping up. "Count them, ichi, ni!"

Axel stumbled as if he had been physical punched. Demyx walked up to her slowly and wrapped her in a hug.

"It's okay." He said soothingly "It's okay."

"Um…guys?" Brsxiana asked confused. "I'm fine. Really."

"no, no, no, no, no." explained Roxas "you only think your fine. You don't even know the benefits of being a Nobody yet! What do you think, Axel? Dusks?"

"Dusks." Axel confirmed. He smiled now full out, all of them Brsxiana noted were hyped. Roxas ran out of the room shouting and slapped Axel v-8 style and reserved a kick in the rear in return. Demyx was right after him.

"Come on." Axel urged "there's nothing better than using your powers!"

"what exactly are we doing?" Brsxiana asked still apprehensive.

"Uh…" Axel stammered. "Call it target practice." He finished and disappeared in a swirl of shadows. Brsxiana's eyebrows knitted first at their strange unexplained behavior, then at the realization that she had been left alone. She was momentarily stumped, and then thought as hard as she could of Axel. She smiled at the now familiar feeling that welled up inside her as she pictured his face. She neither questioned what the feelings were, or her being a Nobody, why she was having them in the first place, in fears that they would disappear. She slowly raised her hand and snapping brought it down as she had seen the others do.

She landed with a thump right on top of Axel, and in a tangle of limbs they tumbled down the hallway. When they finally screeched to a halt Brsxiana was on top of Axel her face pressed to his chest and one leg pinned under him.

"Ow." He said unenthusiastically after a moment.

"Uh… s-sorry." She stuttered.

"No problem" he answered "we'll just work on portaling once your powers are under control. Roxas!" he shouted now addressing the cackling Nobody. "Are you gonna help us or what?!" Roxas gained control of himself and offered Brsxiana a hand that was calloused from countless hours of wielding a Key-blade. He pulled her up gently leaving Axel to fend for himself. Brsxiana stumbled her equilibrium still in knots and Roxas reached out wrapping an arm around her waist to steady her. Roxas looked over his shoulder and winked at Axel who, propped up on his elbows, shot him a fiery glare from the floor. Demyx watched and noted these actions storing them away for further use, but ignoring them for now just happy that the new addition to their group could practice with them. Axel stood and brushing himself off cleared his throat. He looked at Roxas with a serious expression one eyebrow raised so slightly that it was barely noticeable. Roxas stared back with an equally serious face and nodded solemnly. It was like they were deciding the fate of the world. Then, grinning like a mad man, Axel raised a contorted hand slowly as if summoning volcanoes to rise with his vary gesture. He threw his head back and laughed like an evil scientist. Suddenly these monsters materialized as if from puddles on the ground, with zipper like mouths and the organization emblem embedded into their foreheads. Brsxiana took a precarious step back in horror.

"What are they?" she gasped.

"Dusks!" Demyx shouted before screaming his trademark phrase.

"W-what do you do with them?" Brsxiana whimpered afraid that her only friends in this place had gone mad.

"This!" shouted Roxas tearing into one of the creatures with the swing of a Key-blade. She surveyed the seen before her in silent awe. But with a sigh she just attributed their actions to another one of the odd obsessions of boys, right up there with burping the alphabet. And being the tomboy she was at hart tore into the nearest dusk. Suddenly the bedlam around her silenced. Axel, Roxas, and Demyx stared at the Dusk pinned to the wall and engulfed in flames before it faded away adding to the stress of the moment. The silence was finally shattered.

"Sweet!" Axel shouted thrusting a chalkrum in to the air and scorching the ceiling. And the cahoots continued. Brsxiana lunged again fighting off the bizarre creatures, loving it. Using her powers gave her an awesome feeling of control, as if fro once in her life she could decide her own fate. Like she actually had the power to make a difference. Then all of the sudden the fighting around her stopped and her friends vanished as a portal appeared before her. Brsxiana looked around confused one sword still protruding from the nearest Dusk. Saix stepped out of the portal glowering at her and immediately made his presents known.

"What the bleep are you doing!?" He demanded his temper heating his face and making his scar darken as he stared at the mess before him. Brsxiana completely lost the feeling she had just been enjoying and shrank back from the Nobody before her.

"You idiot, your just as useless as the last 14! I don't know what the superior saw in you. I'll be doing him good to rid Kingdom harts of you forever!" Now he had a twitch of a smile as he slowly approached her. Brsxiana whimpered making him chuckle, forgetting all about her powers at the sight of this man and the formidable weapon he so casually carried. Then she thought of Axel and he new friends and all the other reasons not to simply give in to this man as she had all others in her life, and summoned her own powers. A ring of blue flames surrounded and protected her, as they flickered raising about three feet in height. Then she saw out of the corners of her eyes two portals form one on either side of her, Demyx at her right, Roxas at her left. Then another and Axel stepped out blocking Brsxiana from Saix, with one fiery chalkrum held up to his superiors face. He smiled viciously before speaking.

"Like we'd ever let you lay a hand on her. Brsxiana's mine, got it memorized?"


	5. Chapter 5

Opposites attract:

Opposites attract:

Chapter 5:

The moment you've all been waiting for.

Saix snorted his weapon disappearing. Other than a slight twitch in his smile Axel made no effort to change his stance. Saix glared at him their gazes level.

"You dare challenge your superior?" Saix scoffed.

"You hard of hearing?" Roxas quipped.

"She's on our side, Saix." Added Demyx with a furious demeanor Brsxiana had never seen before.

"Step down." Axel said his tone daring Saix to challenge him. Saix took a step back.

"This isn't over!" He glowered before summoning a portal.

"That's right, run to the superior Saix." Axel taunted. Saix's response was lost in the darkness he had already created. As soon as he disappeared Axel turned and the concern on his face struck Brsxiana with surprising intensity.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Breathed Brsxiana letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Word to the wise" Said Roxas approaching and returning his weapons to whereever it was they came from. "While were practicing if you see a portal, make sure your gone before they get here."

"Saix o renshuu shimasu ga suki janai desu!" Demyx added. Brsxiana smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." She lamented.

"Hey it wasn't your fault." Axel said reaching out and stroking her arm softly. "But we better lay low for awhile. Divide and hide I'm guessing. See you around." He finished smiling and gave her hair a gentle tug before they all disappeared. Brsxiana twisted a strand of hair around her finger trying to calm her nerves. Hadn't Axel said she was his? Her hart beat quickened out of fear. "No" she thought "He can't be like them, he's so kind and gentle with me, he won't be anything like before. I'm a Nobody now." She reminded herself. "Things are different now, and Axel…" her thoughts wondered off and she felt a tingling through her body. Brsxiana shook her head remembering she needed to leave the seen of the crime. Summoning a portal she emerged outside her bedroom door and let out a sigh of relief at her safe arrival. When she opened the door, however, she found her room occupied. Larxine sat on Brsxiana's bed examining her nails.

"Uh… Hi?" Brsxiana greeted. Larxine didn't answer and walked up to Brsxiana her arms crossed over her chest.

"Listen," Larxine started looking down at Brsxiana with hooded eyes. "I don't know who you think you are but don't think I don't know that you're up to."

"I don't understand" Brsxiana said. "I don't know what you mean." Larxine snorted.

"Don't play innocent with me, Axel's mine. Your just a little desperate sheep, he knows that and I know that so just keep your hands off of him." She finished opening the door.

"Oh, and it's called a bra." She added glancing down, and the walking down the hall. Brsxiana looked down at her ample chest, which she despised, and her face reddened.

"I am wearing a bra, at least I need one." She muttered at Larxine's retreating figure, before slamming her door shut. She walked slowly over to the wall, her thoughts blazing, and punched it. "What was Larxine's problem anyways?" she thought. "I didn't know were together! Besides it was Axel that was coming on to me!" She punched the wall again. Brsxiana turned her back against the wall and slumped against it, as one solitary tear ran down her face. She wiped it away angrily. "I'm tired of being weak," She thought. "Things are different now." Then a portal appeared across the room and Axel walked out.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "My rooms on the other side of the wall and I heard-" He stopped spying Brxiana's hand.

"What happened?" He exclaimed, rushing to her side and lifting her hand.

"Larxine was here." Brsxiana said coldly, pulling away. Axel looked hurt.

"That stalker?! What did she want? Did she do that with you?!"

"She said to stay away from you." Brsxiana said taking another step back. "That you and her were together." Axel laughed then, throwing Brsxiana off.

"Yeah in her dreams!" He said. "So you did that to yourself?" He questioned. Brsxiana looked down at her hand for the first time and noticed the blood dripping from her knuckles.

"Yes." She almost whispered, finally checking on to what was really going on.

"so you guys really aren't together" She asked still staring at her hand.

"No way." Said Axel taking her hand again.

There it was again, those fire works. The sparks you could practically see whenever they touched. Axel was practically addicted to it by now.

"You should get this bandaged up." He said. Brsxiana nodded looking up at him. Her eyes, they always caught him off guard. They shimmered now in the shaded light coming from the lamp on Brsxiana's bedside table, and axel wished he could dive into them. He blinked rapidly and let go of her hand yelling at himself mentally for letting himself go like that. It wasn't fair to Brsxiana.

"Man, I'd like to tell Larxine what's for." Brsxiana glowered an over whelming sense of anger coming over her.

"Tell me about it." Axel scoffed. Then his eyes lit up.

"What?" Brsxiana asked her interest sparked.

"Why don't we?" Axel said excitement in his voice. "You got any experience in pranking?"

"You have no idea." Brsxiana grinned evilly.

-

"You got every thing?" Brxiana whispered.

"Yep!" Answered Axel grinning, gesturing to the lumpy pillowcase draped over his shoulder. Brsxiana too grinned and soundlessly opened Larxine's door ignoring the various warning signs plastered all over it, and entered. Axel set the bag down and they went to work. By the time they were done Larxine's hair gel had been replaced with glue, her mattress and box spring were separated by a layer of balloons just waiting to pop, and there was a bucket full of water laden with green dye that was set with a primitive array of string to fall the moment she opened her closet. Just as Brsxiana was mockingly brushing off her hands they heard footsteps down the hall. She looked to Axel in panic but grinning he pulled her through a portal. They emerged in the kitchen right below where they had been. Axel sat on a stool and motioned for Brsxiana to do the same. They sat staring at the ceiling waiting. And then came the fruits of their labor, there was a series of pops accompanied by a scream. Brsxiana burst out laughing but Axel held up a finger, though a huge smile shone on his face.

"one… two… three." He whispered and as if on his command there was a crash and a second shriek, now Axel burst hardly able to breath.

"AXEL!" Came a feminine voice that held no mercy in it, sarcastically, from above. She even managed to get the lights to flicker.

"Uh-oh." Axel said and grabbed two sea salt ice creams fro the never ending stash in the freezer, and then Brsxiana's hand and portaled away. They arrived in a dark room several stories up.

"What are you doing?" asked Brsxiana still laughing.

"Celebrating!" Answered Axel. Brsxiana's eyes darted around the room taking in the cobwebs and dust, and… emptiness. Images from her past flashed through her mind, terrible images.

"Brsxiana?" came Axle's voice clearing her head. He had pushed a dresser aside revealing an open window with light streaming in. Axel had one leg outside it and beckoned her over with her ice cream.

"Come on." He urged smiling with a look of concern in his eyes. Brsxiana smiled reminding herself of who she was with. She took the hand he offered lifting her out on to a ledge about three feet wide.

"Look." He said simply. And when she did Brsxiana gasped. The hart-shaped moon looked humongous, as if you could reach out and touch it. Axel and Brsxiana sat enjoying the view, their treat, and each other's company in silence. When Brsxiana finished she shifted sitting cross-legged leaning back and supporting herself on outstretched arms. Axel sat next to her his chin resting on his knees, fiddling with the stick from his ice cream and smiling to himself, their arms brushing.

"So what will Larxine do when she finds us?" Brsxiana asked quietly but with a smile in her voice. Axel's brow furrowed for a moment, then using his Popsicle stick pretended to stab himself and landed laughing on Brsxiana's lap. When their laughing died down Brsxiana reached out with one hand and absent mindedly traced the jagged line where Axel's hair came to his forehead. A lazy smile played across Axel's lips and he let out a small noise almost like a purr. Then in one fluid movement he was sitting up and Brsxiana was practical on his lap. He had one hand wrapped behind her neck and with it he began to, ever so gently and slowly ease her toward him, the impish grin still on his face, until the space between them ceased to exist. Brsxiana melted, she loved it, his taste, the feel of his hand woven into her hair, but then he pulled away.

"What?" Brsxiana asked desperately.

"You taste like sea salt ice cream." He answered smiling.

"I thought you liked sea salt ice cream?" Brsxiana pouted tugging on the shoulder of his sleeve playfully.

"Sure." Axel replied leaning in again, and this time when Brsxiana kissed him back all her terrible memories were washed away.


	6. Chapter 6

Opposites attract:

Opposites attract:

Chapter6:

Initiation:

Brsxiana woke to a rhythmic thump thump thump. She rubbed the sleep from one eye while trying to figure out where she was with the other. She realized she was curled up in Axel's lap, her head resting right above his hart, his arm wrapped around her, just like a child. Axel was leaning Ageist a nook made by the window frame and the castle wall.

"Axel." Brsxiana whispered not really wanting to wake his sleeping frame for fear that she would have to move. But he only stirred slightly and held her closer without waking. Brsxiana sighed contentedly to herself and absorbed his warmth and the feeling of protection that came over her. She replayed last night's events in her mind smiling. But then she frowned. After Axel had kissed her the second time her memories went blank. Fear caused her hart to beat faster, and memories flashed through her mind memories she thought were erased.

\"Axel?" she whispered moiré urgently this time. "Axel."

"hmmmm." He groaned waking "morning." He smiled.

"Axel. What happened?" Brsxiana asked her eyes pleading. Axel smiled as if he was trying not to laugh.

"Axel?" Brsxiana begged, needing him to explain so the memories would go away.

"I'm sorry." He said still smiling "you fainted."

"What?" Brsxiana asked this answer totally throwing her off.

"You fainted" he repeated. "You forgot to breath." And still smiling he leaned down and kissed her forehead, which was crinkled in confusion. Then grasping what he had said her face turned a rosy red. Axel started massaging the back of her neck, moving his fingers in slow rhythmic circles and Brsxiana almost fell back asleep. But she and Axel started when they heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like snickering. She and Axel exchanged a look, and Brsxiana slid reluctantly off his lap and crawled to the corner of the castle and peeked her head around, Axel right behind her. Roxas sat there with his hand clamped over his mouth, trying vary unsuccessfully not to laugh.

"You fainted," he finally gasped. Brsxiana's face turned even redder and she sulked back behind the corner. Axel appeared standing beside her.

"Roxas," he sighed. "What are you doing here?" Roxas stood brushing off his cloak and got his laughing under control.

"Well Larxine sent me to find you, so I figured I'd hang out here pretending to find you till you guys showed up, and then you were here sleeping, and so then I turn to go but it turns out that Larxine followed me and well," Roxas stopped taking a breath and edged over to the window and pointed. Axel and Brsxiana followed him and saw what Larxine had done. There was what looked like iron bars that buzzed slightly blocking the window.

"Why didn't you just put a Key- blade through it?" Axel asked him impatiently.

"Are you kidding?!" exclaimed Roxas. "These things carry a current! He said holding Oathkeeper up to Axel's face. "You wanna stick a chalkrum in there?"

"Well why did you let her follow you in the first place?" accused Axel.

"uh, guys?" Brsxiana said unheard.

"Let her! The savage nymph?! She can be pretty quite when she wants to!"

"It's Larxine, didn't you know she would follow you?"

"Guys!" Brsxiana said louder this time.

"What?!" they both shouted

"Are you coming?" She asked half way through a portal.

"Ah, that could-" started Axel.

"Yeah." Roxas finished following Brsxiana

-

"Well" said Roxas pouring himself a glass of milk. "That was fun." Axel snorted.

"Now can we get on with what we had planned for today?" Demyx asked pleading. Axel and Roxas grinned.

"What?" Asked Brsxiana, shifting in her seat put on edge by their mischievous grins.

"Initiation." Smiled Roxas.


	7. Chapter 7

Opposites attract:

Opposites attract:

Chapter 7:

The date- er, I mean dare…yeah.

Brsxiana sat rigged on the video game couch which was torn and sagged beyond recognition. She had her arms crossed fingers drumming indents in her arms, and her foot bounced rapidly and uncontrollably as she bit her lip. She could just see the guys, they were in the kitchen huddled football style in a circle. She found their stance much more mesmerizing than the muted commercials scrolling across the screen in front of her, especially since their little group hug was deciding her future, her initiation dare. If only she could hear what they were saying.

"What do you mean 'what do we do?' I thought you had this under wraps Axel!" accused Roxas in a stage whisper. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Demyx?" He pleaded desperately.

"I don't know" Demyx whined "The last girl we tried to initiate was… Larxine." When Demyx uttered the name a shudder passed through them all, and Axel's eye twitched slightly.

"Yeah well that was… a special circumstance." Said Roxas finally. " lets see, Axel wont let us do any thing where she might get hurt" He sighed. "We can't think of anybody for her to cosplay as that hasn't already been done, the only thing left is to send her to another world."

"Oh what about Aril's world?" exclaimed Demyx. Axel rolled his eyes yet again, but then they sparked with an idea.

"and…" He prodded.

"Well, she could have some kind of prank or something that she had to do."

"but what." Pondered Roxas.

"I've got it!" Axel exclaimed.

Finally the guys approached Brsxiana after all her nails were bleeding with her biting anticipation. (pun intended.) They all had sly grins that sent Brsxiana's blood pressure even higher.

"W-what do I have to do?" She stammered.

"well you'll have to travel to another world." Smiled Roxas.

"Aril's world!" Demyx piped in.

"And," prodded Brsxiana, her voice shaking.

"you have to convince Flounder that Aril is drowning." Axel finished proudly. Brsxiana raised one eyebrow slowly above the other.

"your serious?" she asked unbelieving. They all nodded their heads vigorously still grinning. Brsxiana blinked several times, and their grins shrunk slightly their brows now knitted in confusion.

"wow." Brsxiana said bluntly, then pushing passed them softly portled away.

-

"I'm starting to doubt the brilliance of this plan." Roxas said agitated. Their cramped confinement wasn't helping his mood, he Axel and Demyx were shoved behind a rock watching Brsxiana. Axel was so mesmerized by her floating form that he barely heard Roxas' insult. Her cerulean tail waved hypnotically back and forth, and she peered his way hesitantly with those eyes that were as deep as the waters where they now swam. He ushered her on with a gesture more to watch her go than for her task.

"I'm thinking he just came up with this to see her in those seashells." Roxas grunted in Demyx's ear, who stifled a laugh. Axel elbowed Roxas in his exposed ribs not taking his eyes off Brsxiana who was booking it towards Flounder.

Brsxiana rushed up to the tallow and blue fish a panicked expression on her face.

"ohmygosh, flounder thank trident it's you!" she gushed as soon as she came upon him.

"who are you?" He asked as pleasant a look on his face as a fish can have.

"ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, you've got to come quick it's Aril!"

"Aril!" he exclaimed alarmed. "What happened?"

"She's, she's, ohmygosh, you've got to come quick! She was showing me all her stuff, and, and, and she kept singing and then, oh my you've got to come, she was chocking and chocking! Ohmygosh she's ohmygosh Aril's, she's, she's drowning! She's ohmygosh, come quick! You've got to go now! Hurry!"

"I'll save you Aril!" The little fish shouted. "Wild seahorses couldn't stop me!" And he sped off. Axel Roxas and Demyx raced out to Brsxiana shouting. She was examining her nails as they approached. She looked up smiling coyly at them.

"cake." She grinned.

"That was great!" Axel exclaimed clasping her shoulders and spiraling upwards with her. She giggled a bubbly laugh making Axel's heart beat faster. Roxas and Demyx grinned, shouting their congratulations.

"AXEL!" King Trident's voice boomed through the waters causing them to tremble and reverberating off of every surface. The color drained from Axel's face and his mouth formed an O in an uh-oh expression.

"timetogocelibrate!" He exclaimed. "Your gonna' love this." He whispered much more softly his lips brushing Brsxiana's ear as he entwined his fingers in hers sending a shiver of delight through her body. Demyx started to swim after them but Roxas grabbed him by his tail.

"Lets go play keep away with Sebastian's shell!" He urged trying to keep Demyx's mind off the couple.

"Okay!" The gullible one eagerly accepted.

Axel swam farther and farther down. They passed all kinds of Merpeople and creatures, that a little voice in Brsxiana's head kept telling her, weren't really supposed to talk.

"We're almost there ." Axel reassured as they came to a rock face. Axel pulled away some seaweed revealing a crevice. He squeezed in sideways, and Brsxiana followed. He led her in revealing an under water lagoon. A small waterfall cascaded down from above along with a few shafts of sunlight landing in the center of the cave. The rippling water reflected on the cave walls causing the whole place to glow blue. Brsxiana gasped.

"It's beautiful" She breathed.

"Aril showed me this place one time." Axel said grinning.

"you were here with Aril?" Brsxiana questioned skeptically.

"Aaaanyways." Axel dogged before diving under the water again, Brsxiana sighed and shook her head before starting after him, but before she could the vary one that she pursued yanked her under.

"Hay!" She spat as they surfaced and splashed Axel with her tail. But Axel just smirked and, cupping his hands, sent a stream of water at her and swam off. Brsxiana caught up to him easily and she raised a fist ready to playfully punch him.

"How dare you!" She giggled, but he caught her wrist laughing. When she swung the other he caught it too, and pulled her closer till their foreheads touched, their noses brushing. Brsxiana's heart beat raced her laughter gone, the sounds of their breathing and of water dripping off of stalagmites was suddenly resounding. The tips of Axel's tail softly stroked hers as they passed sending a shiver through her. But then smiling Axel pulled away releasing one wrist. He wordlessly tugged her towards the waterfall. He jumped up perching on the rocks where the waterfall hit directly under it's stream, and lifted Brsxiana up by her waist. As soon as she was beside him his lips were on hers, the water cascading over them trickling over every crevice. Brsxiana felt her insides liquefy and Axel's smoldering skin where it touched hers. She smiled into there kiss as the rest of the world faded away.


	8. Chapter 8

Opposites attract:

Opposites attract:

Chapter 8:

Hidden memories:

"As if!" shouted Roxas, flinging his controller around as if that it would help his predicament. Axel just smiled coyly as his fingers flew across the buttons.

"K.O.!" said the TV in a cutsie Japanese ascent. Roxas groaned and flopped back. Demyx chuckled from his corner where he sat on a bean bag absent mindedly strumming a few chords. Axel stuck his tongue out at Roxas before falling back himself. Brsxiana brought up a lazy hand and created a indigo flame. She amused herself with hooded eyes by making it dance through her fingers. Zexion's eyes raised from his book and he watched her from where he sat across the room, but averted his eyes when she caught his but not before she saw a slight smile play across his lips. Axel propped himself up on his elbows and watched her too, but then Brsxiana closed her hand around the flame extinguishing it.

"augh!" Axel groaned. "I'm bored out of my mind!"

"What do you want to do?" Asked Roxas.

"donno." Axel replied sighing.

"hey." Brsxiana started a spark in her formally vacant eyes. "do you guys have Monopoly?"

--

Brsxiana pounded her head in to the table causing the game pieces to rattle.

"nooooooo." She moaned.

"hehehe," chuckled Roxas. "I am Key- blade king of the gaming thing!" Brsxiana watched desperately as he filled his hands with her yellow- orange pieces of paper. She had lost count of how many games they had played. She hadn't won a single one. Axel took the dice , and blowing on them, let them fly. He landed on park place, crushing all Brsxiana's hopes of recovery.

"why?" she whimpered pathetically. "why?"

"I only do it cause I love ya!'" Axel said mockingly. "wouldn't want you getting' greedy er nutten." But Brsxiana was gone, she had frozen. That one phrase dragging up memories that she thought the vary one who uttered the damming words had erased/. Her eyes glazed over, not needing them to watch the horrific reruns unfold in her mind.

"Brsxiana?" Axel questioned, his former glee melting. A solitary tear ran down her face. Roxas backed away slowly unnoticed and motioned for Demyx to do the same. The melodious nocturne had long sense gone bankrupt and was strumming in the corner. He obediently followed Roxas silently.

"Brsxiana, what's wrong?" Axel questioned again. He slid over to her on his knees and touched her shoulder softly. She started when he touched her and looked at him. Her lone tear was joined with a crusade of others.

"oh, Axel." She whimpered. Axel pulled her to himself and she buried her face in his chest, crying her eyes out. Axel ran her hand up and down her spine whispering soothing nothings into her ear. Eventually Brsxiana sniffed and sat up rubbing her eyes. She saw the large damp spot on Axel's cloak from her tears and her already blotchy face reddened.

"Brsxiana," He questioned once again. "what's wrong? Where do you go when you get like that?" Brsxiana laughed sarcastically through her remaining tears.

"It's a long, old, pathetic story."

"I've got all the time in the world, and am easily entertained." Axel offered with a half smile. Brsxiana fiddled with the tissue Axel had offered her looking down.

"I didn't use to be like this," She said looking up at him before quickly down again. "weak like this. I was a total tom- boy growing up." She smiled feeling the tear tracks on her face crinkle. "hug out with the guys, started fights, kept my hair chopped short, but then…" she paused tearing the tissue into tiny pieces. "my mom and dad died, no one knows how they just disappeared some how. Went out one night and never came back." The tears started again, but Brsxiana closed her eyes and breathed in deeply and they stopped. "my… uncle adopted me. 'To save me from the horrors of foster care.'" She said bitterly. "and it was pretty good for awhile all tings considered." Her voice grew hard and sarcastic now leaving all forms of vulnerability behind. "he was about 37, reasonably good- looking, had a good job, lived in a good part of town, in a house with two rooms just for guests. But he said that I would have to start acting like a girl, that it was improper to keep going on like I was, I was 14 then." Suddenly her eyes fixed on a point past Axel unable to look at him for the rest of her story. "Then he started beating me, like clock work every night, but he always apologized afterwards and told me how much he loved me." She sneered. "That went on for awhile and I stopped trying to resist him, always growing more submissive. After about six months he took me up to the attic, I remember it was June and I was wearing my favorite yellow sun dress. I'd never been up to the attic before, it was dark nearly pitch black, and dusty, cobwebs every where, and empty." Axel's mind flashed back to Brsxiana's face in the upper room when they first got there, and he silently cursed himself. "He rapped me up there, said he only did it because he loved me, that that's what people who loved each other did." Brsxiana gushed in one breath, and Axel mouth dropped open. Her tough preface began to falter and the tears rose up again. "He did that a few times." She sniffed. "And then he had some friends who 'loved' me too, and I never did anything!" She turned and punched the wall behind her in flash. "And now I'm stuck this little hussy to weak to defend herself even from my own memories!" she cried her voice escalating with every syllable. Her chest rose and fell rapidly and heavenly, her breath ragged. Axel's heat rung at her out burst. He pulled her to himself her back to his chest, and wrapped his arms around her mid section, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you." He whispered. "Brsxiana, you have more power than half the people in this Organization. No one can touch you, memorize that." Brsxiana softened at his words, and relaxed her frame against his. She wrapped her arms around his causing him to hold her tighter.

"hmm." She sighed and allowed her heavy lids ho close, and Axel's warmth to radiate through her body. On the other side of the door Zexion frowned.


	9. Chapter 9

Opposites attract:

Opposites attract:

Chapter 9:

Deception:

Axel kissed Brsxiana's neck softly, and she smiled.

"Thanks for listening." She whispered.

"I could listen to you forever." Brsxiana could feel herself blossom with emotion. But then there was a soft knock at the door and they both looked up.

"should we answer it?" Asked Axel into her hair.

"Depends," she whispered back. "Who do you think it is?"

" Brsxiana?" Came Demyx's muffled voice accompanied by another knock. "Are you okay?" Axel groaned.

"We'd better." Said Brsxiana trying to get up, but Axel wouldn't let her.

"Do we have to?" He asked in a hushed whine.

"Yes." Said Brsxiana curtly and bit his hand.

"Ow!" He shrieked releasing her and Brsxiana answered the door laughing.

"Hey Demyx!" She said, her cheerful self again. Axel trudged up to the door.

"Dose this look infected to you?" He asked Demyx showing him the bite marks. Demyx looked from the bite to Brsxiana, who flashed him a toothy grin, and laughed. Just then Zexion approached them from some unknown origin.

"Hey guys." He said casually. "What have you been doing?"

"Oh we just played a couple of games of monop-, monop-… we played a couple of games."

"Ah," Said Zexion nodding and smiling a grin that may have been meant to be heartfelt, but on Zexion any kind of grin looked mischievous. He headed down the hall and the three remaining Nobodies watched until he turned the corner. Axel finally shook his head clearing it and turned back to Brsxiana.

"You wanna come down for dinner?" He asked her.

"Huh, what?" Brsxiana turned her head away from the direction in which Zexion had left. "Oh, no." She said shaking her head. "I'm not vary hungry, besides I'm going to work on decorating my room."

"You sure?" Asked Demyx. Brsxiana looked back and forth between her two friends, amazed at how concerned they were for her.

"Go!" She prodded. "I can take care of myself, I promise." At this she winked at Axel and portaled away. Axel smiled to himself and portaled down to the kitchen with Demyx.

"I'm gonna go practice." Said Demyx upon their arrival.

"Whatever." Said Axel good-naturedly, wondering for a brief moment on the depth of his friends obsession. He started digging through the cupboards looking for something to eat. He didn't notice Zexion sitting at the dinning room table placidly reading his book, or Roxas sitting in the gaming room with headphones plugged into the TV rocking out to Guitar Hero. When Axel turned Larxene was behind him.

"Hey Axel." She said timidly, knowing that to get what she wanted she was going to have to play all sweet and innocent at first. He ignored her and proceeded to pour himself a bowl of lucky charms

"Axel," She started bashfully. He looked up at her with hooded eyes and a blank expression before going back to his business again.

"Axel, I'm sorry about the other day." She said in a rush. "Really I am. I was hoping you could find your way to forgiving me?"

"Bet you were." Said Axel between bite-fulls.

"Really Axel, I'm not that great at apologies, please." He glared up at her.

"It's not like I told her our little secret." Said Larxene smiling. Axel stood so fast that his stool crashed from under him, and he grabbed hold of Larxene's hood strings.

"If you dare-" He said in a terrifying whisper.

"Relax Axel." Said Larxene not looking the least bit put off. "All I'm trying to do is make it up to you." Axel released her and sat once again. "How about a drink? For old times sake?" She asked, receiving another glare from Axel, which she took as a yes. She opened a cabinet pulling out two glasses and a bottle of red wine. Axel watched her pour it with distain. He looked at the drink before him awhile before shrugging his shoulders and taking a sip. He smiled softly and felt his muscles relax as the familiar liquid coated his mouth, and loosening his tongue as it had in the past Larxene hoped.

"So where were you today?" She asked casually.

"With Brsxiana." Axel answered taking another large sip and leaning back, only to discover his stool had no back. Larxene covered her snort with one hand and recovered with another question.

"She looked troubled earlier, something wrong?"

"Her uncle." Axel blurted before slapping a handover her mouth.

At this precise moment four key things happened. Brsxiana portaled down to the kitchen looking for Axel, but upon hearing her name, stopped to listen. Zexion looked up from his book. Roxas' game ended leaving only silence in his headphones. And Larxene nonchalantly refilled Axel's glass.

"I shouldn't have said that Axel slurred.

"Oh, come on Axel, it's me." Said Larxene in her most seductive voice, her own drink untouched. "You can tell me any thing, now what's so bad about our poor Brsxiana's uncle?"

"She wouldn't want me to tell. He makes her cry. She cries a lot."

"well that's selfish of her." Said Larxene. "I never cried, remember Axel?"

"No." Said Axel bluntly blinking several times. "But Brsxiana's uncle makes her cry. I don't like it when she cries, and that Bleeeep went a raped her, a whole bunch of times! And then, and then… oops." Larxene looked taken aback for a moment, Brsxiana gasped, Roxas jumped up but but his head phones yanked him down, and Zexion's eyes widened.

"You never had with that kind of drama with me." Larxene purred, leaning closer to him. "Remember Axel? All the fun we used to have." Then she kissed him softly. Brsxiana bit her hand to stifle a sob and ran off down the hall. Zexion portaled away, and Roxas jerked free of the head phones. Larxene pulled away. Axel face twitched n confusion before he passed out.

"what the bleep Are you doing?" Roxas shouted jumping up on the counter and holding Oathkeeper not two inches from Larxene's face. Larxene fell back in fear.

"You stay away from Axel." Roxas growled, every ounce of his infuriated being unwillingly trying to resist taking her head off.

"Till next time." Larxene said trying to cover up the fear in her voice but failing pathetically, before portaling off. Roxas stood there a moment staring at his best friend. He heard pounding footsteps and far off sobs retreating down the hallway.

"Man, Axel." He said, gently kicking his friend's motionless form. "What have you done this time?"


	10. Chapter 10

Opposites attract:

Opposites attract:

Chapter 10:

Friend or foe?:

Axel awoke groggy with a pounding in his head, it felt like his brain had been replaced with a puffer fish, a vary p.o.'d puffer fish that kept expanding a deflating to the rhythm of his heart beat puncturing his skull every time. He groaned and tried to sit up but that only made the puffer fish hypervenalate. He sank back down to his bed blacking out once again.

Brsxiana shot up in bed, soaked in sweat from yet another nightmare from her past. She relaxed as she looked around her room the blue flames Axel had helped her to paint around her room soothing her. She chuckled to herself remembering how he had complained the whole time about it being a crime against tradition to paint the flames blue. Wait… Axel. All the happenings of the day before came back to her I a deluge of agony. 'What was I thinking' Brsxiana moaned inwardly. 'it's been what, two weeks?' She thwacked herself in the forehead for being such an idiot. How could she let herself get so close to a guy in so short a time?

"You know your killing brain cells." Brsxiana jumped and jerked her head in the direction the voice had come from. Zexion sat curled up in a chair in the corner. His voice was slightly muffled by the blanket that came up to his eyes, which were closed. 'That's right' Brsxiana thought. 'he stayed with me till I fell asleep last night.' She remembered how he had sat with her and calmed her with soothing words, gently caressing her shoulder the whole time making her forget about the rotten Axel. 'He can burn in… wait no, he'd probably enjoy that.' Brsxiana thought wrathfully. 'I hope he gets stuck as the janitor at water works then.' Zexion rose and wrapped his blanket around Brsxiana. "How did you sleep?" He asked, yawning. "Nightmarish." Brsxiana said, trying to cover her state with a half smile. Zexion's brow furrowed in concern and Brsxiana detected a longing in his eyes, longing to make it better.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. Brsxiana couldn't help it, the sobs came back and Zexion cradled her in his lap as they wracked through her body. They finally ran dry, leaving only a cold hatred.

Axel lay staring at the ceiling, waiting for the memories from last night to return, but they wouldn't. He couldn't remember anything from last night, especially not coming up to his room. 'It's probably Roxas carried you up again you idiot.' He thought. He rose and portaled to the one nobody he could count on to sort this out for him. Upon arrival he rapped several times on Roxas's door. The Key of Destiny opened it with groggy eyes and tousled hair.

"Hey Roxas." Said Axel, scratching the back of his neck. "Can you um… help me?" He asked tentatively. Roxas stood there, debating what to do. He was about to let Axel in when he heard muffled sobs coming form the room next door. He shook his head and sighed.

"Sorry Axel, you're on your own this time." Roxas said, closing the door. Axel was taken aback. Roxas had never done that before. 'Man I must've really messed up.' Axel thought, slumping against the far wall but then he too heard the sobs coming from Brsxiana's room. He ran over and pressed his ear to the door. He heard Zexion's muffled voice along with her sobs. 'What the heck?' He thought, ready to burst in but he thought better on it. "I've got to think this out." Said Axel to himself, pressing his middle and index finger to the bridge of his nose before portaling off to the study.

Brsxiana mentally punched the sand out of a punching bag, as she did on many occasions when there was nothing around to actually punch. She hated herself for being so weak, so susceptible, such a … girl. She longed for her old self. She had made this known to Zexion, feeling all the more pathetic for vocalizing her wishes.

"If that's who you want to be than be it." Said Zexion looking her straight in the eyes having pulled her from his lap to face him. He still had a firm grasp on her shoulders. "It's up to you, if you reseed like this then your uncle really will have won. I know the person you want to be is in there somewhere." He said pressing his forehead to hers. "If you don't want people to treat you like this than don't let them, make them see who you really are."

A smile spread across Brsxiana's face, to mach Zexion's. A renewed strength washed over her, and she could not shake the feeling Zexion kept giving her it was so familiar in this place where nothing else was, so inviting, that she drank it up.

"Thanks Zexy." She purred wrapping him in a hug, and considering the circumstances Zexion let the nickname slip, happy just to bring hope to Brsxiana.

"Xemnas?" Vexen knocked softly on the superior's door.

"Come in." Xemnas's authority laden voice came through the hard oak. Vexen entered, silently closing the door behind him. The superior didn't look up from the piles of work on his desk, but Vexen was used to the superiors ways and knew he would be addressed shortly, the wait just another reminder of his station.

"Superior" Vexen started when Xemnas motioned for him to state his business. "I've come to ask your opinion of the drama that seems to be encircling our Brsxiana."

"With Axel?" The superior questioned scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

"No, of course not. I anticipated that I mean Axel is uh… Axel. No it's to this fondness Zexion appears to have for her. It's unlike him to be familiar with anyone, let alone extend an arm of mercy." Xemnas finally looked up at Vexen.

"Wait my dear friend all will be revealed in time." Xemnas paused and looked at Vexen in a way that suggested he was debating weather or not to reveal something to the Nobody. Vexen waited silently for his superior's decree.

"Sometimes to understand the present you must know the past of the matter." Xemnas mused his fingertips bridged in front of him. Then with a wave of his hand dismissed a very confused Vexen from his company, bowing his head again to his work and covering his sly smirk.

Axel bit his lip and, eyes glazed, tried to get a handle on the situation. However try as he might he couldn't remember anything. 'Maybe I should talk to Vexen' he mused. "Augh" he groaned throwing himself to his feet and started pacing back and forth in front of his chair. Then he heard voices coming from the room next door, the kitchen, and stopped to listen. It was Zexion and Brsxiana. 'What the heck is that emo kid doing with her anyways' Axel wondered jealously. 'I'll just go ask her' He thought sighing, it was the simplest form of action. (Poor Axel has yet to discover that when dealing with the female species the easiest course is most defiantly not the way to go, especially not when they have a temper, powers, and Larxene as their only female role model. sigh any ways.) Axel marched over to the door exiting the study fully intending to give Zexion whats for and then approach Brsxiana and ask her what the heck was going on. However, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw them standing there. Brsxiana's eyes were red from crying, and she was holding on to Zexion for dear life, silent tears escaping her guard. Zexion was smoothing her hair down and whispering something Axel couldn't hear. The sight enraged Axel, He silently brought out a fiery chalkrum, all reason lost. But then Brsxiana pulled away, she smiled up at Zexion and whispered something. Axel continued spying the look Brsxiana kept giving Zexion driving a dagger deeper and deeper in to his heart. Brsxiana reached up on her tip-toes until her lips met Zexion's. Axel was mortified, what could he have possibly done to change everything in just one night? When he raised his head from it's dejected state Zexion was alone in the kitchen. He caught Axel's eye and one corner of the nobodies mouth lifted slightly in an expression that was able to both desolate and terrify Axel.

"How's it feel?" Zexion asked before fading into the shadows.


	11. Chapter 11

Opposites attract

Opposites attract:

Chapter 11:

Yet another secret reveled:

A shiver ran down Zexion's spine as he appeared in his room. He could not shake the feeling that came over him when Brsxiana kissed him, it was wrong on sooo many levels. And when he had kissed her back? Zexion shook himself again, his eye twitching slightly. He had to keep reminding himself that it was necessary, that it had to be done.

"Lord I hate soap operas." Zexion groaned to himself. He turned and rammed his fist in to the wall; it was a habit that ran in the family. (Oh yes, that's right, believe it!) He looked blankly at his hand a moment, which had lodged itself in the plaster wall. He sighed and portled himself to the other side of the room to free his hand. He remembered when his little sister had first arrived; he had had no idea how to react so he simply hadn't. And Axel, that idiot, sure wasn't helping things. 'I should have known that they would fall for each other.' Zexion mused. 'And Larxene, that little wretch, would have to be dealt with immediately. Before she ruins the present with the past. She was the cause of all this. She and the superior, what with his twisted little experiments.' Zexion was growing more and more furious with every thought. 'He could have chosen Roxas, or Demyx, or even Saix to get romantically involved with Brsxiana.' But the more Zexion thought about any of them being with his little sister, the more assured he was that he had made the right choice. Axel was bad enough; at least his feelings were real. This whole charade was to test him any ways. Zexion remembered Axel's look or pure devastation only moments earlier, and felt a pang of guilt. 'Pour guy, it wasn't his fault the superior had a grudge on him, well actually it was.' However Zexion still couldn't shake the feeling. What with the stuff Vexen had had him spray on Brsxiana's pillow it was no wonder she was acting like a total… achem. She probably wouldn't remember half the things that had happened. 'Or were going to happen' Zexion thought mournfully sliding his hand over his face.

"What am I gonna do?" He moaned sinking into his chair.

* * *

Axel sat in the place where he and Brsxiana had first kissed; his knees brought up to his chin and arms crossed over them. His eyes shone brilliant green, burning in the endless night. He stared out towards the hart shaped moon, a million thoughts flowing through his head. First worry, then resentment, then anger, and now just a hallow confusion. He had thought it out, worked out every possible angle that he could think of and came up with only one solution, Larxene. She was the only one who could, and was truly hartless enough, to wreck such havoc. 'It's not fair' Axel thought, his whole being sinking. 'You should be able to leave the past behind.' Larxene had to be dealt with; otherwise Axel could never truly live, not to the fullest extent, not with this leash Larxene was strangling him with.

* * *

Roxas tiptoed around the superior's office, not knowing what he was looking for. He didn't even really know why he was there just that he was.

"Man, this is stupid." He murmured to himself, but he continued searching, which was pretty had sense he was too scared to disturb anything. Then he heard footsteps right outside the door, whoever it was must have portled here otherwise he would have heard them coming. Roxas quickly dived into a trashcan, wanting to hear whatever conversation was to come, and feeling for all the world like Jim Hawkins. But there was nothing just some shuffling around. Roxas mentally bashed his own head against a wall as he heard the superior sit down. He wondered absently if he could portal away from inside the trash can without being noticed, probably not. He looked down for the first time really realizing where he was, and was momentarily worried but then realized that the bin was full only of paper… paper with Axel's and Brsxiana's Names all over it, Jackpot.

* * *

Demyx stood in shock, His mouth hanging open. If this had been a cartoon one of the strings on his Sitar would have snapped, he was so shocked. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He hadn't meant to eaves drop, really! It had all been an accident. But when he had heard Xemnas and Vexen talking about Axel and Brsxiana and Zexion… It was all just so wrong.

* * *

Brsxiana lay curled up in a ball in her room, the doors locked. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she just let it go? She'd been betrayed by every other man in her life why should this come as such a shock? It was time for her to get over it, time to mend up all the mess she'd cause, time to go back to the responsible personality she'd left behind when she became a nobody. She had to pull it together and stop worrying all her friends. Axel, he would be dealt with. But even thinking his name made the tears well up again, she clung tightly to her pillow, breathing in deeply. Zexion, Zexion would help her take care of Axel.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11:

Chapter 11:

Coming together:

Zexion roused himself from his formally peaceful slumber, mentally clearing the fog, and trying to figure out what had waken him. Then he caught it, a sent. He had involuntarily awakened due to his 'sixth sense'. He waited a moment, poised perfectly still… it was Roxas, but it would be a few moments before he arrived, so Zexion stood bushing nonexistent dust from his cloak, and seeing the hole he left in the wall previously, quickly shoved a bookshelf in front of it, milliseconds before a knock on the door.

"Come in, Roxas." Zexion beckoned, he was eager for some company what with all these shenanigans. Maybe Keys of Destiny would have some trivial matter with which he could occupy his mind with for the time being. Roxas stepped in closing the door behind him, a matter Zexion would let slide for the time being.

"We need to talk." The blond nobody intoned with creepy overtones. Zexion's eyes darted to the file of documents Roxas held up. , 'Oh crap…'

* * *

Demyx portaled all around the castle, appearing in a swirl of darkness here and then disappearing just as quickly, his anxiety having the same effect on his immune system as a pack of pixy-styx would. He wanted to go to Brsxiana and warn her of what was happening, but he couldn't find her anywhere. It wasn't fair! The superior had no right to be doing what he was, and someone should have told Brsxiana about Axel's past, but then he thought of what Axel would have done to anyone who would dare to do so, and shuttering shook the grotesque images from his mind. The Melodious Nocturne continued to search, Maybe Roxas would be able to help him, after all he had always been the mediator in the past. Finally he arrived in front of Zexion's door, the last place he wanted to be. To his dismay hushed stage whispers permeated the entrance, one belonging to the interior's owner the other to the nobody Demyx sought. He tentatively knocked on the door, secretly praying that they would just ignore him. Zexion certainly already knew that he was here, maybe he should just come back latter. Jut then the door swung open, reviling that Demyx had been correct in his assumptions of it's occupants. Demyx reached deep within himself, chastising himself for his weakness, Brsxiana deserved more than this.

"We need to talk." Demyx said with more resolve than he felt.

* * *

Axel stood, 'enough!' he thought, 'what has gotten in to me? I used to be a respected, and even feared Nobody, now look at me! What am I now but a cowering fool!' He needed to get things straight, clear his foggy head. This was not the end of the world, Brsxiana would surly forgive him for what he had done, whatever that was. He had come to far to sink back to where he had started now. If she could not find it in her hart to forgive him, well he had been in worse times before. 'Much worse' he thought. He could work this out, perhaps even without burning any thing down. He would go to Brsxiana, if she would see him, and he would work this whole mess out. He was tired of all the not-knowing. But first he would go to Roxas, they had been friends far longer than he and Brsxiana, and things needed to be amended, after all where would Axel be without his partner in crime?

* * *

Brsxiana stood, rising from her wrinkled and tear soaked pillow. She sat at her desk gently massaging her own temples. What was this, 'Zexion will help me'? and what the heck did she mean by 'Take care of Axel'?! What had gotten in to her? this was not her, 'I mean sure I've always had a temper' She thought. But she wasn't acting like herself at all. Things were all a mess, and it was all her fault, over reacting like that. Axel had obviously been drunk, and Larxene had obviously been involved in this whole mess. And the Organization would have found out about her past eventually, there was no reason for her to over react like she had. Not that she wasn't going to just let Axel off the hook, no that Nobody was going to have to work his butt off to get her back, she was thinking along the lines of personal slave. But first she would have to get all her facts straight, she would have gone to Roxas but she felt guilty for all the burdens she had put on Keys of Destiny already, 'Probably even more than I know' She thought. Besides Xemnas had said that if she ever had any problems to come seek him out, she doubted that he had ever suspected a problem such as this one, but still she found his cool calm and aura of power comforting. And with that she was off.

* * *

Demyx sat eyeing his two friends skeptically.

"so let me get this straight." He began. Zexion rolled his eyes, how many times had they been over this already? But he could hardly blame the Melodious Nocturne, the whole thing was exceedingly complicated. He himself had only grasped the whole scope of the delicate situation when Demyx had reviled his knowledge. At leased he hoped that this was all there was to it.

"The superior needed to test out Brsxiana's strength both physically and emotionally, and Vexen needed a test subject for his theory on Nobody's ability to love, Yes?

"Yes." Zexion agreed.

"So they thought they could use Brsxiana to solve both their problems."

"By making as many as they could for her." Roxas added.

"Right," Demyx continued. "So they figured Brsxiana would fall for Axel judging by Vexen's last experiment on Nobody emotions." They all shuddered remembering, poor Axel, and going by her behaviors that particular experiment had left Larxene permanently screwed up too. "And then they decided to send you into the mix after the whole kitchen mix-up went according to plan. Are you really Brsxiana's older brother?" Demyx asked still not able to get over this point. Zexion sighed.

"last time I checked my DNA."

"So where were you when Brsxiana-" Demyx started to ask, when Roxas interrupted.

"That can be figured out later, I think it's time we paid a visit to our dear superior."

"I think your right." Zexion nodded, when the Superior had first approached him he was absolutely abhorred, but now he was furious seeing all the pain that he was causing his own baby sister. It was inhuman what the Superior had asked them all to do. 'But then' Zexion thought. 'what sort of judge of humanity am I?'

" Wait, wait, so all that I herd them talking about was a lie?" Demyx asked still confused.

"Not all of it" Zexion corrected. "The fundamentals of it were true."

"but why?' Demyx asked. "Was there even a reason?"

"Dose the Superior ever do anything without a reason?" Zexion asked, answering Demyx's question with one of his own.

"Lets go." Roxas urged, growing impatient. Zexion hoped he could keep the boy from seeing red when they confronted number I. But he nodded and headed for the door. Zexion hoped they were right in all their assumptions, there was another option, but it was ludecrist, no way would the Superior go that far, would he? Just then the door knob turned before Zexion could reach it.


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Opposites attract:

Opposites attract:

Chapter 13:

The Revelation:

Brsxiana appeared in a swirl of darkness before the superior's door. For some reason her hart beat faster and she rung her hands, no matter how comforting the Superior's position of power may seem, the sight of the heavy mahogany doors leading to his inner rooms was still quite foreboding. She wondered momentarily if this had been such a good idea, but before she could even finish the thought the vibrations of her superior's deep voice came through the hard wood to meet her.

"Come in Brsxiana, I've been expecting you." Brsxiana took a deep breath and opened the door. The superior sat at his desk from which he seemingly never moved. He gazed up at her and gestured for her to take a seat in one of the two leather upholstered chairs stationed before his desk. She obediently took a seat, folding her hands in her lap.

"Now what is it you came in here to see me about?" He began.

"well I don't know if you've heard," Brsxiana started timidly, fidgeting with her hands and looking everywhere but the superior's eyes. What had she been thinking bringing such a dedicate, and trivial matter before her Superior?

"Nothing takes place in my castle that I am not aware of." Xemnas smiled. Brsxiana remembered Axel telling her that all the rooms were bugged, and shuttered. "But I have been waiting some time for you to come to me, so why don't we start off by your telling me your side of the story, and then we shall see if I cannot help you to some extent."

* * *

Axel opened Zexion's door without knocking typical Axel style. He found the rooms owner on the other side reaching for the handle, and behind him Roxas and Demyx. What was this, fraternizing with the enemy? Zexion hung his head and sighed.

"Hello Axel." needless to say the greeting lacked enthusiasm.

"oh, joy." Came the melodious nocturne's reaction. Axel felt a tug at his chest, the young musician was usually so happy to see him. What was going on here?

"you might as well come in." ushered Roxas.

"Here we go again." Said Demyx to no one inparticular.

* * *

"So that's were I am now," said Brsxiana who was now exhausted both physically and emotionally after retelling her whole tale, she was past the point of embarrassment, there had been plenty of opportunities for that already. The superior started chuckling, and Brsxiana didn't know what to make of it, so she just sat there and waited to be let in on his little joke, silently fuming.

"You poor, poor girl." The superior lamented after he got his giggles under control. "I hope you will come to forgive me for making you my little guinea pig. Please allow me to spell out the truth of this whole tangled web of deceit for you."

* * *

Axel was furious , no more than that, enraged. He fortunately forgave Zexion immediately able to see past his predicament, undoubtedly the superior had made some pretty hefty threats to make Zexion turn against his own sister. It was the Superior who was at the receiving end of Axel's wrath. How could he be so, so heartless?

"Now Axel, we can't just go barging in." Demyx warned, concerned, placing his hand on Axel's elbow, not applying any pressure but ready if the need should arise.

"Why not?" He demanded frustrated.

"We have to make the superior listen to reason, remember that he can take all of us, and if we lost Xemnas most of us would have no place to go. It's not worth the risk."

"Brsxiana is." Axel said causing them all pause. How were they going to handle this, every one had a different story another side. Zexion couldn't help wondering if theirs wasn't the final version. There seemed to be some crucial elements missing, and the more he thought about it the more he feared that they were all wrong. But he dared not voice his fears, he already had a hostile pyro, a musician who was confused beyond all hope and one of the most powerful nobodies yet who was burning for vengeance on his hands. Zexion reluctantly opened a portal, and they all emerged in front of the superior's doors. Upon arrival Axel immediately burst in. the sight that greeted them all was enough to send them all to the loony bin.

* * *

Brsxiana was having trouble wrapping her mind around the whole idea, it was so outrageous. It seemed like some kind of April fools day joke, a demented and deceitful joke. She took the tea Xemnas offered hoping it would help calm her nerves after this emotional roller coaster. But at least it was all over, finally over well almost.

"They should be here any moment," Xemnas assured calmly. The poor

girl, to bad this all had to be done to her, but she would recover soon this one was strong, stronger than she knew. Then the doors practically came off their hinges from the force of impact. Axel stood, weapons at the ready, a look of pure shock on his face.

"What the bleep are you doing?" he asked in disbelief.

"Axel, baby, we need to talk." Axel obediently sat down in the chair opposite Brsxiana, his brain having shut down from the shock, he was now operating on auto pilot. The other Nobodies followed him in silently, their speeches of tyranny and revolt having dissolved in their throats the moment they saw Brsxiana calmly drinking tea with the superior.

"I believe the time has come for me to give you the answers and explanations you have been so avidly seeking."

"bleep straight." Roxas muttered.

"this has been a test." The superior began. 'oh god.' Brsxiana thought. 'this sounds like a Maximum ride novel.'

"Not one of you has had the whole story, each one of you has been misled either by one another or by my order. It may seem cruel at first but hopefully you will see the light of reason eventually." Brsxiana reached out to Axel and took his hand, and at her touch Axel didn't particularly care what the superior's explanation was, he had her back. "It had been a test of the strength of this organization and it's ability to work with and against each other. A test of your limits and where you allegiances lie. A test of who you are and how much you can take. I will spare you the details, but suffice to know this, it has all been arranged, what ever hatred you may hold against a fellow member because of this whole fiasco can be forgotten. You may return to the way you lived your lives before Brsxiana ever arrived if you wish. And rest assure that this will never happen again, I made sure that this experiment would only ever have to be conducted once. Naturally I will have no one speak of this after you leave this room as you could not possibly grasp the magnitude to which this was preformed, or the effect some of it had on members you were not even aware were involved." They all waited in silence, an innumerable amount of different thoughts flowing through the room. The first of which was naturally extreme anger, but they all soon realized that they were all tired of being angry and frustrated, and ultimately decided to just be happy that it was all over.

Zexion rubbed his temples letting it all sink in, when suddenly there was a pair of arms wrapped tightly around his waist, and tears soaking his cloak.

"I missed you so much." She cried, her words muffled in this uniform. Zexion closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his baby sister's hair.

"Me too." He whispered.

Axel stood back watching and smiled, 'finally.'


End file.
